1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a steam generator for a washing machine, and more particularly, to a steam generator for a washing machine capable of heating laundry by directly spraying steam into the laundry.
2. Description of the Conventional Art
FIG. 1 is a sectional view of a washing machine in accordance with the conventional art.
The drum washing machine according to the conventional art comprises: a cabinet 102 for forming an appearance; a tub 104 arranged in the cabinet 102 for storing washing water; a drum 106 rotatably arranged in the tub 104 for washing and dehydrating laundry; and a driving motor 110 connected to the drum 106 by a driving shaft 108 for rotating the drum 106.
The tub 104 is shock-absorbingly supported in the cabinet 102 by dampers 120 and 122, and a heater 130 for heating washing water stored in the tub 104 is installed at a lower portion of the tub 104.
A lower portion of the tub 104 has to be provided with enough space for mounting the heater 130, and water level more than a certain amount has to be maintained in the tub 104 so that the heater 130 can be sufficiently soaked by washing water.
Operation of the conventional drum washing machine will be explained. First, once the washing machine is operated, washing water is supplied into the tub 104. Then, if water level of the tub 104 reaches a set level, the heater 130 is operated thus to heat the washing water. At the same time, a driving motor 110 is driven with a forward rotation or a reverse rotation thus to perform a washing operation. According to this, when temperature of the washing water reaches a set temperature, the heater 130 becomes off.
However, in the conventional washing machine, a space for accommodating the heater 130 has to be provided at the lower portion of the tub 104, so that an entire size of the washing machine becomes large. Besides, washing water has to be also provided to the space for accommodating the heater 130, waste of washing water becomes great.
Furthermore, washing water is heated by the heater 130 thus to increase a consumption power of the heater, to increase a detergent amount, and to lengthen washing time.